


Three's A Crowd

by bloodybees (bumblebeeblues)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: And you read this, F/M, M/M, Multi, Once again this is for spade, Realize that's your problem not mine, So please if you're not them, also uh, anyway, dubious consent at times, horny boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeeblues/pseuds/bloodybees
Summary: So like, one shots that are connected for Spade, uh, mind your own business.
Relationships: Danny Johnson/Spade, Ji-Woon Hak | The Trickster/Danny “Jed Olsen” Johnson | The Ghostface, Ji-Woon Hak/Spade
Kudos: 4





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I love you enjoy it you filthy animal.

Spade is sitting with Danny in Ji-woon's place, because whenever they leave Danny throws a fit and they just end up back anyway. What Spade hadn't really expected from their current situation was for Danny to settle between their legs and put his head on their pelvis. He just lays there for a while, before he gets a little adventurous.

Danny's hands are so warm and their skin feels so cold, and the contrast is the closest thing they'll get to heaven in the fog. "Danny, what are you doing?" His hands are on their thighs, tracing lines into their skin. "Following the path of your femoral artery. Did you know if I stabbed you right here," He pokes his finger into their skin gently, then looks up at their face. "it would kill you within minutes? Also if I put my hands right here," Danny slides his hand along their thigh, and settles on the inner area, where the skin is slightly softer and gives way easier. Also where most people are more sensitive. "and squeeze, I can feel how fast your heart is racing?" 

Spade splutters, and their response dies on their lips as Danny presses his to their inner thigh and looks up at them as he does so. "What's wrong?" His smug expression is both audible and visible and for a few seconds Spade feels frozen under his gaze, but quickly they realize they're in a position of power. Their thighs squeeze his head, and they smile when his expression changes, taking his hair in their hand with their new found confidence.   
"I'd be good if I were you.." Their voice is just as mocking, and they even have a little smirk, until Danny bites into their thigh and they mewl in response and shock. "Oh, don't play big bad with me, doll, Ji-woon isn't here to protect you this time." Danny raises his eyebrows and gets his fingers beneath their waistband. "Now be a good little whore and lift your hips for me." 

Considering how quickly everything switched up on them, Spade is still reeling when Danny gets impatient and growls, pulling on their clothes. "Oh." They don't even consider the situation, raising their hips and obeying Danny as he smiles in response. "So good for me, doll." Their cheeks flush pink as Danny pulls their pants and underwear down in one quick movement. "As much as I want to take my time with you, I don't know how long we have until Ji comes back and takes this gorgeous view away from me." Less than a second after finishing his comment, Danny has his mouth on their cunt, teasing their clit with his tongue and their entrance with his fingers. Everything moves in such a rush they hardly have time to moan.

"Danny, I, Ji-woon is gonna kill you." Spade stutters a warning, but Danny isn't listening, too focused on the wet noises he's making with their soaking pussy. He gives a non-committal hum as his only response and it sends vibrations straight through their body like a tidal wave. Their legs twitch and they squeak, trying to kick Danny to force him away and stop. "Aw scared of him punishing you?" Danny speaks directly into their skin, punctuating his sentence with a bite to their inner thigh. "You should be too!" Spade tries to reason with him, but Danny offers no sway, laughing instead of heeding their advice. "Nah, I'm just gonna enjoy my meal." His mouth returns to their cunt, enthusiastic. 

Considering how loud Danny is being about eating Spade out, it's a surprise he can hear them over his own noise, but every whimper and whine they make only fuels him further, giving him more encouragement than any kind of comment could dissuade. He knows that Spade knows they can say no, but they won't, because they're enjoying being under his touch and his tongue, and it's been a while since it's been just the two of them. When Danny pauses to tease them, he hears their annoyed groan before he even manages to speak. "Do you want me to stop?" A little wiggle of their body is the only response his partner offers, and Danny sits up and forces them to look at him. "Do you want me to stop?" With anxious eyes that avoid looking into his, Spade shakes their head. "Say it, out loud." 

"I don't want you to stop." Their voice is quiet, almost inaudible, and Danny leans in closer. "Again, louder." A displeased whine pulls from Spade, and they pout. "I don't want you to stop." Danny laughs and tilts his head, like a curious dog. "And why is that?" He adds.

"Huh?"

"Why is it that you don't want me to stop?" Danny's eyes glitter with mischievousness, and he grabs their hair, pulling them into a sitting position. "It's because you're a filthy little whore, isn't it?" Spade tries to shake their head, but Danny's grip doesn't allow them the ability to do so. Instead, he forces them to nod, and mocks them in a falsetto tone. "Yes, you're right Danny, I am a filthy little whore, I love it when you touch me, especially when I know I'm going to get punished for it later, because I love my punishments too. I'm just that much of a disgusting fucktoy that I even enjoy when I'm being used." With that Danny lets go of their hair, pushing them back slightly and watching their head hit the pillow. "Now just lay there and enjoy it." 

As Danny pulls his shirt up and over his head, he listens closely for any sign that his partner actually isn't interested. He's greeted with a gorgeous sight as the fabric drops to the floor and he begins on his belt. Spade has their fingers working small circles against their clit, clearly having been enjoying Danny's teasing and touch. "Oh you're so fucking gross, you're getting off on it. Actually I changed my mind, that's hot. That you're such a needy slut you'd actually touch yourself right in front of me while trying to claim you aren't a whore? God, I can't wait to tear you apart." As he'd been speaking Danny had been stripping his pants and underwear from his body, leaving him bare and hard as he kneels on the bed between Spade's open legs. "This is going to be so fun, doll, come here." With one quick movement, Danny grabs their legs and has them pressed against his body. A hand slides under their back to lift them so he can press into their dripping cunt, and before he's even fully inside Spade is whining and baring their neck to him. 

"So pretty for me, all laid out like a goddamn buffet. Maybe if you're really good and you beg him really nicely you can get Ji-woon to clean my cum out of you." Danny leans over Spade, and bites down on their neck, it's not harsh, but enough to hurt, and he uses it as a distraction to thrust himself fully into them. "Danny!" Their voice breaks just slightly as they moan, and all they get in response is laughter. "That's what a pretty little cumslut sounds like, isn't it?" It isn't obvious at first who he's talking to, but it becomes extremely obvious when Spade hears the voice of their other partner. "Well, it's certainly what a slut sounds like, but I don't know if I'd call them pretty when they're misbehaving like this." 

Ji-woon quickly becomes visible as he walks around the bed to take their hair in his hand and crouches down beside them to whisper in their ear. "Thought you could get away with this didn't you, dove? Thought I wouldn't know… Well I know now. How are you going to make it up to me?" His grip tightens and he tilts his head, looking at them with curiosity and barely concealed lust. "C'mon, I'm waiting." Spade opens their mouth to answer, but they're quickly silenced by Ji-woon's fingers in their mouth. "No, if you're going to act like a bitch in heat you don't get to speak… I'll just decide for you."


End file.
